Faded
by porgury
Summary: Four is an dark angel who is cursed by nature. He is told to guard the dark forest. Tris is an ordinary girl living in a small cabin nearby with her stepmother . She comes to the forest whenever she's upset or frustrated. But this time, she decides she'll go and explor the deepest part of the dark forest regardless of all the dangerous stories she's heard. (Full summary inside.)


**Faded**

 **Summary:** Four is an dark angel who is cursed by nature for he did something he shouldn't do. He is told to guard the dark forest, keeping people from harming themselves. Tris is an ordinary girl living in a small cabin nearby with her stepmother . She comes to the forest whenever she's upset or frustrated. But this time, she decides she'll go and explor the deepest part of the dark forest regardless of all the dangerous stories and consequences she's heard, so she's bound to meet Four, the lethal guardian dark angel. Fourtris one shot.

* * *

 _As the wooden house is filled with lies;_

 _As the coldness melts into distant sunlight;_

 _Gloom strips scatter on the stones tonight._

 _As fallen leaves tainted in the earth;_

 _As faded flowers flowed away with the stream;_

 _Sweet tones are gone with the wind._

Warm breeze blows along the street, leading the branches dance in the soft moon light. Flowers' reflections flicker on the moist earth. It's a fair night.

She walks through the dark forest with a bamboo made basket in one hand, singing along with an unknown song. Her soft voice echoes in the tranquil serenity, worked in concert with cicadas' concerto. Dark night submerges the whole forest. To her, it's always the best moment in her whole day. Faint moonlight shining on dark green leaves, which creates some beautiful halation winkle around her. She's never been this part of the forest before. But here must be the deepest part since she can easily tell that it is the place where few people tread judging by the luxuriant grass.

He watches her intently in the dark behind an old tree. She is the first one who dare to walk into this forest without showing a hint of fear. Dauntless, yet reckless. She shouldn't have come here alone. Danger is concealed in darkness. Howbeit, he finds himself dazing at her, not capable of avert his sight even after a fight.

Her soft voice keeps ringing in his ears, making it hard to ignore, so he thinks that he should do his job- remind her, the little blonde, that this isn't the place, she should be in. As one of the forbidden zone for human, the dark forest is undoubtfully lethal.

He hovers above her, wings shadowing the ground, and hopes that this will scare her. She clearly feels something's blocking the light for the suddenly dim surroundings. Inhaling abruptly, she raises her head, ready to meet her uninvited visitor. A pair of deep blue eyes that are like bottomless equable pools and shining in the shades is all she can see due to the gloomy night, which just intrigues her even more. Somehow she finds it easy to be captivated by them. His flap of wings causes strong winds sweep past trees nearby, shaking them violently with cold force.

She bites her bottom lip, with hands grasping her basket nervously. He's not a human; she realizes soon after, but she did have heard the stories about dark angels. It's just that she doesn't know they are real before.

"Are you a dark angel?" She tilts her head. "You aren't supposed to be here." He scowls, then lands next to her since he knows that the previous strategy doesn't work on her.

She should feel scared, though the curiosity inside her gets the best of her. So she takes a step closer, observing his face carefully and opens her mouth boldly. "You haven't answer my question."

"That's none of your concern." He moves closer, "Now leave." She doesn't seem to be intimidated by him at all; instead, she straightens herself stubbornly. "Why do you want me to leave?" He frowns wearily. "You know this place is cursed since you know who I really am. As a human, you could have been killed or torn apart in any moment if you wandered around casually like this."

She isn't satisfied with his answer. "And why do you care?" A wry smile plasters on his face. "Maybe because it is my manor." "Oh." And that is all she says. "You know I can take care of myself, and if you are so kind you will let me stay here a little. It wouldn't hurt." She adds quickly while flashes a sweet grin cheekily.

"Why don't you want to stay in a safer house?" He hasn't stepped out of here in a very long time, so he assumes he can learn few news from her; though the real fact is that he is arrested by her pretty face and cute voice as their conversation goes on. "Becase it suffocates me. Maria- I mean my step mother is very kind to me, but I don't feel comfortable around her, still." She bites the inside of her cheeks, twisting her fingers. The forest somehow gives me peace." She shakes her head abruptly. "Sorry I don't mean to ramble. You know what, just forget about that."

He pauses a little. Actually, he finds that she is very adorable when she rambles, though he feels sorry for what she says. "Fine. You can stay here but only in few conditions." She beams. "Name it." "You can come here by night, but should leave before midnight; you can come here on whichever day you feel like it, but you're forbidden to be here if it's full-moon. Wolves live in here. Most importantly, under no circumstances should you tell anybody about my existence. And do not go any deeper. The night here is full of terror."

"OK. Thank you!" Her face lights up again, taking a step closer to embrace him automatically. He stiffs for her closeness, but can't help but feel warmth spreading all through his veins. Wired. He pushes the thought aside anyway.

"Well, the forest is beautiful and I have a nice night. Thanks, goodbye." She releases him seconds later, obviously sensing his uncomfortable. He leans to her, secretly seeking some fragrant warmth from her.

"Wait, you haven't told me your name!"

"Tris. Tris Prior. You?"

His lips curls into a smile. "Four. Four Eaton." He then hand her a torch. "Take this. It can guide you out. Be careful."

"Thank you. Nice to meet you, Four. See you around." With that, she jogs along the muddy pathway, leaving him gazing at the direction where she disappears and watching her petite figure illuminated by the torch then fading away with the thick mist.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading! Please R &R. I am really eager to see all the reviews! So please feel free to tell me what you think about this story, good or bad. Telling me how to improve my writing is very welcomed! Sorry for the mistakes I made.

Anyway, I know that I still have another story and I should update that soon, but I just don't feel like updating that. But chapter4 is almost done, and I just need to take my time to make it better.


End file.
